Simple Misunderstandings
by qwertysweetea
Summary: Lithuania finds himself stood in Russia's, a knife in his hand. It would be so easy to do, that is, until he wakes up. Wrote in first person. Contains domestic abuse, semi-snapped!Lithuania, violence and non-graphic rape in the third chapter.
1. Simple Misunderstandings

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: contains domestic abuse, semi-snapped!Lithuania, violence and non-graphic rape in the third chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>A smile crept onto my face as I gazed upon his closed eyes. Mr Russia was peaceful as he slept, so vulnerable with rosy cheeks and a faint smile. There had been many of these evenings, when the thoughts crossed my mind but until that moment I had never gone to the extent of... well, this! The knife in my hand trembled and I froze. It was something I'd dreamed off wasn't it, to be free of him and his vicious temper.<p>

I had day dreamed so long, staring at him as he slept like the predator I could never be, head tilted slightly to the side with eyes wide like a mad-man. He slept like a child… innocent and childlike in a fascinating and childlike way.

The knife slipped from my fingers, or whatever I had brought, it clattered around my feet but it was nothing by then… seeming less and less important as I stepped closer to him. The hate was disintegrating in my eyes, original purpose was lost.

"Mr Russia looks so pure…" I muttered quietly, my hand making to brush back the stay hairs from him face. "How could someone like you be so…"

The words not even off my lips, his face fell stern and eyes flew open cold and harsh. It made me quiver, jumping back when his boots slammed on the ground.

"What was that?" His voice was thick but his accent was thicker, raising an eyebrow in an intimidating way.

I attempted to cease my trembles but could repress and terrified yelp as his eyes trailed down me, about to catch sight of the gleaming blade at my feet. "Sir..." I stated quickly so his head shot up once more, glaring back. "...your dinner is ready."

Now I was glad I could put so much faith in Estonia and his cooking skills.

If anything I as mad at myself, truly stupid to believe he hadn't seen the knife on his floor. He left past me, giving me time to hide it in my jacket but the blade was still there when he sat down for dinner and it dug into my flesh uncomfortably.

With a flick of his wrist he dismissed the other two and turned me to with a calm smile. "Why do you come to my room little Lithuania? Dinner wasn't close to ready when I came down."

He knew and he knew that I knew but all I could do was tremble slightly and look down at my feet. My trademark... and my fists balled against my trouser legs. "I must have misheard Estonia." My words chocked and my face revealed how frightened I was when he stood up to face me.

"But I thought you were making my dinner... Otherwise why would you carry such a big knife to my room? After all, such a big knife could cut through anything..."

Trembling visibly again, I was sure of it, I bit onto my lip against the feeling of the blade against me. The thoughts continued to chase me, knowing only he of all people could read me. The knife would fly so easily and hit him straight on; messy but quick, I wouldn't need time to double think. A hand rose to my chest, tightening again until I had a fist fill of jacket in hope it would calm me enough to speak.

"Mr Russia, I would never think of doing such a thing."

His voice was full of amusement, enjoying my struggling. "Lithuania is such a bad liar... Why doesn't he tell me the truth, I wonder? Russia likes Lithuania a lot when he tells the truth."

"Please, Mr Russia you misunderstand..." I muttered again, tracing my fingers over the handle of the knife. Eyes ran over the marks on the floor as my head raced, teeth grinding slightly. So easy… it would be so easy.

At that he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading x<p> 


	2. Never Sir!

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: contains domestic abuse, semi-snapped!Lithuania, violence and non-graphic rape in the third chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>...At that he chuckled.<p>

"Show me…" He pressed, his hand wondering to the buttons on my jacket as he stared "Show me the knife Lithuania; I want to see what it looks like in your hands."

I was frozen, that sudden soft voice so hypnotizing yet truly terrifying. Wincing, I reached into my jacket and pulled it out slowly but not in the least carefully… what was another cut?

"You hold it so angrily…" Russia mocked me; talking to me like I was a child with a toy… at that point the anger was as real as the knife. The images still flew round my mind and however impossible it brought some comfort:

Russia lying on the floor, his beautiful blood spraying the kitchen and wouldn't Belarus just love that! Maybe she'd thank me once… holding her brothers heart in her hands like a blooded Angel.

I tried to deny my mind of that mental image without my success. I imagined how cute she could look with the face of an innocent Lolita all rosy cheeked with bright eyes as her hands glistened, the blood clotting around her fingers.

Then I snapped back and Russia was still stood there tall with a stupid smirk sprawled across his face. "Go on little Baltic… it's what you want, isn't it? One swing…"

I was a dead man, not standing a chance and it was so obvious but I still lifted the knife in my hand and slashed for his throat, my eyes closed tightly. They only shot open when I felt it tug, knowing there wasn't a chance I had got him… I was confronted with a torn scarf.

His eyes watered for a moment before it was replaced with a menacing laugh as he shed himself of the scarf and thick coat, looking mad. "That wasn't very nice of you malen'kií sluga."

The knife was grabbed, by the blade no less and my world blurred as I was pushed back, stumbling into the tiled wall with him looming over me.

How could I have forgotten my place? I was his, nobody else's. My heart beat in my ears, the blade pushing against my cheek as it already ran red. Here was a tremor in my words like never before. I should have begged for the forgiveness I didn't deserve but they were cut off by the blade.

"You've made such a mess…" He uttered, lifting up his bloody hand with a sigh.

"I'm sorry sir!" the words where almost unbearable through the panic. "I… I'll clean it up right away I s-swear!"

Before I could move he slammed me back into the wall, his hand grasped my throat in a serpent like grip as the blood slid between our skins. "I didn't say you could go…" It was the most frightening when he was calm, too unpredictable. "But then, Lithuania doesn't like to obey Russia, does he?"

Then the grip tightened again, the bloody rushed to my head, a searing pain immobilised me and I crumbled at his feet with a cry as my cheek pressed the wooden floor. He was over me again, a scene to familiar that closing my eyes I could still see it in such detail. Those legs, clad in dark trousers were either side of me, his hands pinning me to the ground with a suffocating weight on my chest.

"What did you think you could do?" He hissed "You thought you could defeat me… that you could go back to that fool America?"

I felt the blade as is scratched heavily down my chest, screaming out silently with tears leaking from my eyes. "N-Never sir!" I sobbed out, to terrified to explain.

"Of course not America, you were too smart for him… but Poland! Every time I touch you, you run back to him!"

"Never sir!" I lied, gritting my teeth against the harsher cuts, opening my old wounds with a dark smirk.

Russia laughed cruelly, licking down the blade. "Time to learn who you belong to Lithuania…!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading x<p> 


	3. Such Sinful Words

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: contains domestic abuse, semi-snapped!Lithuania, violence and non-graphic rape in the third chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>I had squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what might be behind them if I opened them; probably that stupid pleased smirk or power hungry gaze only half affected by pleasure. I knew there was nothing in this, all power and anger though he was spurred on by the involuntary pants that tore from my throat.<p>

Having given up the will to fight him away, I leant back. My arm hung over the edge of the table like it was lifeless and the other was over my eyes, covering my face and pained expression.

That was what he wanted… If he could break me, even better.

The wood of the table snagged against the ripped flesh on my back like it was covered in slick splinters but he blood pooled under me, damp and sticky, uncomfortably so if you ignored the condition I was in.

Another sharp thrust brought tears to my eyes; taking my mind off the pain was not an option. It never had been! He would go until I screamed for him to end it all, till I begged for death by his hands. That's what he wanted most of all, needed most of all; me to plead with tears chocking my voice.

I curled my fingers into a tight fist, gritting my teeth against sobbing as that blade dug into my throat. If only my mind could drift off like before, to recall previous times where I hadn't been so lucky… The knife would slip across my throat and we would lay there. I would curl against him after everything, shivering and muttering in my weak tongue with such sinful words… and he, laying there with a satisfied glare would mutter the same back.

I began to cry, tears leaking from my eyes as he grasped at my hips roughly. "Aš neusprantu…!" _I don't understand_I whimpered harshly, gritting my teeth again. He glared down at me, dropping the knife to grab my jaw.

His lips curled into a smile, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick delicately at my lip. The smell of Vodka and winter came with his breath. "Say it… Blyadischa!" _whore..._

"Aš tave myliu…" _I love you..._My lips trembled and after everything, I stumbled away... the kitchen was clean and the knife back in place as if nothing happened; the only reminders, my torn and bloodied uniform and a searing pain in my lower back which as hadn't yet numbed.

His eyes glared at me from across the room before he turned his back and flicked off the light. "Go to sleep..."

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading x<p> 


End file.
